Different Directions
by waiting for love to come
Summary: September 2012. More than half of the New Directions have graduated, leaving the now-Seniors a Nationals trophy and the glee club to take care of. It's just the seven of them...will they ever be able to gather more kids in time and retain the trophy that always meant so much to them? / many OCs, many Canon characters, angst, romance, fluff. Enjoy!
1. One: Half a Dozen I

**_PLEASE SEE: IN CASE YOU HAVE JUST FOUND THIS STORY, PLEASE SKIP FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS JUST A SHORT PROMO AND BELIEVE ME, YOU'LL BE BETTER OFF NOT READING IT :)_**

* * *

**author's notes**:

Hi everyone! I'm Isha or _waiting for love to come_, and I'm your author for this story, _Different Directions_, which is a Season 4 gLee SYOC.

So I was about halfway through this episode when my wonderful friend and twin Louise (_downstage_) suggested that I upload the first chapter in parts. You don't meet any OC's here, but just to set the story in motion, you have the main characters. Blaine's behaviour will be explained later on, and Brittany is here because she didn't graduate D:

Also, I'd like to announce that I've decided to introduce the OC's gradually, as in they won't have one audition. I felt that would be more realistic and help with the plot. Some of the OC's won't be announced till the very end...so there.

I hope you liked it! I'm on holiday till the seventh of June, so by then I'll have some great chapters written out :D Until then!

* * *

_Different Directions_

Episode One: **Half-a-Dozen** (_part 1_)

* * *

It was usual for the halls of McKinley High to echo the voice of one Jacob Ben Israel the morning of the first day of the academic year. The gossip blogger, currently in his Senior year at the Ohio school would skip around school interviewing prominent seniors of their future after high school and their hopes for life later on. Most students thought it was useless and nosy but the interviews were carried out every year anyway, new gossip-mongers hosting it every two or three years.

"Artie Abrams, wheelchair kid, National Show Choir Champions New Directions' new lead male vocalist, aspiring filmmaker," the curly haired Jacob said to the camera, alongside his cameraman and the mentioned Artie. "What are your plans for the future?"

Artie seemed to be in thought before answering. "I'll be hoping to lead the New Directions to another Nationals victory, and applying to film schools...yeah." Jacob raised his eyebrow, muttered an almost inaudible 'thanks' before turning to one of the girls standing right besides Artie. "Brittany S. Pierce, almost nineteen years of age, ex-Senior class President. What are you going to do after school, that is, if you graduate?"

Brittany didn't look the least bit offended. "Chase after unicorns, visit Santa Claus in the North Pole...that's what you mean, right?" the blonde added the last part after seeing the look of disbelief on Jacob's face. The gossip blogger nodded hesitantly before turning to the girl standing on the other side of Artie.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, glee club's new lead female, the Asian Vampire girl, soon to be Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang. Which colleges are you aiming for?" Jacob asked. The dark-haired girl opened her mouth and was about to answer, when a serious-looking man arrived next to them. By the looks of it, he looked to be angry.

His eyes flicked from Brittany to Artie to Tina, and he finally spoke. "Mr Abrams, Ms Cohen-Chang and Ms Pierce. In my office, _now_. Get Mr Evans there as well." With that, Principal Figgins turned and marched off. The three glee clubbers exchanged looks, wondering why they'd been called to his office.

"I'll get Sam, Brittany wheel Artie there," Tina said, looking tense. "I hope we aren't in trouble." Brittany was biting her lips while Artie signalled to her to push him to the Principal's office. Tina scooted off to the locker to find one Sam Evans.

* * *

Sam was rummaging through his locker, sorting out stuff when Tina found him. It was the first he'd seen her in a long time, and though he wasn't as close to her as he had been to the other Glee girls, he waved. She ran to him.

"Sam, it's Principal Figgins. He wants the four of us - me, Artie, Brittany and you in his office. I'm not sure why, though." Sam nodded and taking his books in one hand, walked with her.

It was awkward. "So...how's Mike? He's in NYU, right?" Sam asked, in an attempt to converse with the Asian girl.

"Yes, he is. I...miss him so much." Tina looked so close to tears that Sam didn't press further.

The two walked in silence till the Principal's office, where Artie and Brittany were waiting. Sue Sylverster, the cheerleading coach stood alongside the swimming coach Roz Washington and the glee club director, Spanish teacher Will Schuester.

Principal Figgins called the four inside and Sam quickly identified that Principal Figgins and Mr. Schue had been stuck in a fight between Coach Sylvester and Coach Washington.

"Welcome, glee club. Sue, Will and Roz were just talking about you all," Figgins said. Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany exchanged looks – _what was going on_?

"I am _not_ going to give up my synchronised swimming team, Figgins!" Roz Washington yelled, her teeth bared and eyes glaring at Sue. It was well-known that the two of them were arch-rivals.

"Black Sue, you need to understand that this glee club, _my_ glee club, was the only school team that won Nationals last year!" Sue matched the swimming coach's voice, and Mr Schuester just looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Is this about shutting New Directions down? Because that's not going to happen," Artie said, and everyone looked at him. "We won Nationals last year, and just because many of last year's team graduated does not mean we won't win this year."

"Hear, hear," Sam mouthed. Sue and Will nodded, while Roz grunted to show her disapproval of the glee club and of Sue one more time.

"Win the Nationals with six kids? Are you kidding me?" Roz raised her eyebrows and smirked at Sue. Before anyone could comment, though, Figgins spoke up.

"Roz is not wrong. You have only half the number of kids required for participating in competitions." Tina raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, we have seven. Me, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Sugar, and Blaine as well." she said, the others nodding. Roz smirked, while Sue and Will exchanged glances.

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but...Blaine quit glee." Will says, as the atmosphere in the room changed all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Young Burt Reynolds is currently living his last week in the halls of McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio. He's transferring to gay school next week." Sue said, her voice dripping with disgust as Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany stood there, shocked.

"Are you - are you both serious?" Artie finally asked. None of them could process what had just happened. One of their best singers was transferring to Dalton Academy – his old school, and one of their major rivals.

Sue answered. "Of course we are, Wheels. I think Young Burt Reynolds felt that he didn't have obligation to this school now that Porcelain had graduated. I say, damn. I've never been as disgusted with the gay community as I am now." Figgins and Mr Schue had pursed their lips. Coach Washington took that chance to speak up.

"Do you see that? This band of misfits can't even handle the fact that their singer wants to transfer to gay school, how do you think they're going to manage getting new students to join?" she said, mock concern in her voice. "No one is going to join, and even if they do, I doubt these kids will get past Sectionals. My synchronised swimming team, on the other hand..."

"Principal Figgins, this is not fair," Sam said, a sudden confidence in him. "We got you Nationals, and that cheque worth so many dollars. You can't just cut us like that."

"And what did synchronised swimming get you? Nothing!" Sue agreed. Figgins sighed.

"Alright," he said, as Brittany and Tina cheered. "I give you three weeks. I don't care how you do it. I need twelve members, or the club's cut."

* * *

"I can't believe Blaine would do that." Artie said in the choir room later on. Neither of them had seen him that day, and each had a feeling he was avoiding them.

"Someone needs to convince Blaine to stay," Tina said, her eyes flickering to Sam. Everyone else shifted their eyes to him as well. He shifted his feet – they were probably counting on him to speak to Blaine. He wasn't comfortable doing that, things between the two of them still hadn't smoothed out.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it...I just, I don't think Blaine will listen to me." he said. Brittany sighed. She still hadn't gotten used to coming to the choir room without Santana to accompany her.

"We should try and get Kurt to talk him out of transferring," Joe said, entering the room alongside Sugar. The rich girl spoke up on sitting with the others.

"I want Rory to come back." she sighed, looking at the ground. Artie rolled his eyes. Sugar's personality had definitely changed a bit since Rory had left for home. His student visa hadn't been extended, and his family was missing him a lot.

"We all do," Sam said. He'd probably been Rory's closest friend while the Irish boy had stayed in the States.

"Come on, everyone! We need to get some plans in action for recruiting new members!" Mr Schuester entered the choir room, and upon seeing everyone's gloomy faces, sighed. "You know, exactly three years ago, we were at five members with all the jocks determined to throw slushies on the members' faces...and look what happened last year. We won Nationals."

"But apparently, winning Nationals isn't going to help us get new members," Sam said. "Mr Schuester, you don't understand...you'd think winning Nationals would bring some glory to this club, but no...we may not be getting slushie facials everyday, but some of us are still not very high up in the pyramid."

Most nodded. "No one cares if we won or lost – last few days last year everyone was so good to us that there was hope we'd get new recruits this year, but...apparently not." Joe voiced.

"A cafeteria performance isn't going to do it, Mr Schue! Look what happened the two times we tried that – a- we were ignored, b- we started a food fight." Tina said.

"Well, we did get a member each of those times...there are a few Journey songs, I just checked, that we haven't performed." Will Schuester started, but stopped once he realised that none of the current glee club members was interested. "Gaga, then. Cafeteria. How does that sound?"

"Wait, Lady Gaga?" Joe asked. Mr Schue nodded. "I'm okay with that. Not too happy, but I'll perform."

"Ooh, Lady Gaga! I can sing like her!" Sugar said, as everyone laughed.

"Lady Gaga is a genius. We may have done her songs before, but if there's anyone who can convince McKinley freshmen to join the New Directions, it's her." Artie said, and Tina agreed.

"I'll dress like a unicorn!" Brittany said, and after earning some raised eyebrows, added: "What? She dresses weird, and I am unicorn!"

The choir room laughed slightly, as Sam - who hadn't agreed or disagreed to Gaga yet - spoke up. "There's only one song that'll be great for something like this. It was done before, and that was one of the best performances ever...it really showcased what glee club was all about."

While Joe and Sugar had no clue of what Sam was talking about, Artie grinned. "Time to get those tees out, huh?" he said. Tina smiled, and Brittany stayed clueless. This was what glee club was about.


	2. One: Half a Dozen FULL

Hi there! I'm **Isha** or _waiting for love to come_, and I am the author of this story _Different Directions_, which is a season 4 gLee SYOC.

So I'm back, guys! And this is a shiny new chapter for you all :) This is the longest fanfiction chapter I have ever written, so I'm not sure how this had turned. Additionally, this is unbeta'ed as I was too impatient ;) I will update the chapter after it is checked through my beta though, no worries!

Now, I am soon going to delete the first promo and make this my first, second, and third chapters because apparently the FF Police are becoming stricter and I know of people whose SYOCs have been deleted without warning. I will also be uploading this story on YourFanFiction, which is a newer and friendlier fanfiction site.

Also, I've been thinking of making a tumblr blog for spoilers, songlists, dreamcast and OCs, other notes and such - I'm in need of a host for my notes anyway. Please tell me of your thoughts for that! My main tumblr is ten-finngers in case you would like to check it out - it is a serious blog though.

_^ this tumblr is now made. It's different(-)(-)directions . tumblr . com._

I do not own Glee, FOX and Ryan Murphy do. I do not own any of the songs used, credits go to the singers. If you want to know the singer of a particular song, please drop a review and I will answer!

Without further adue, here we go:

* * *

_Different Directions_

"**Half-a-Dozen**"

* * *

The boy in dreadlocks sang clearly, walking through the corridors of his school and looking around. A new year, and he was unsure of himself already. Oh, well.

_In my High School, we separate the rich from the rest.  
Those who wear rags from those who only wear the best.  
An' in my High School, they hold assemblies for the football team,  
But never for the kids with different dreams._

_An' we've got jocks and we've got smokers, rednecks an' jokers:  
There's a category for us all.  
An' we struggle with our homework, our teachers an' their rules.  
Yeah, they just think we're adolescent fools._

_In my High School, there's some who think they're tough as they can be.  
But when I look in their eyes, all I see is insecurity.  
An' in my High School, there's some who'll wait, then there's some who won't.  
Some that cross those lines an' some that don't._

_We've got ac-heads an' we've got rebels; mostly saints, sometimes devils:  
You see them walkin' up an' down the hall.  
An' they struggle with their boyfriends, their girlfriends an' their maths,  
An' they long for the bell that gets them out of class.  
In my High School._

_We laugh, we cry;  
We fall, we fly.  
Sometimes we wonder why we're even here._

_We pass, we fail;  
An' only time will tell,  
If we'll ever make it through these teenage years._

_In my High School, there's some who study for their entrance exams.  
Some who just wanna play guitar in some rock 'n roll band.  
An' in my High School, the seniors just cannot wait for June.  
But they don't realise that we grow up way too soon._

_They'll be doctors, they'll be lawyers; teachers an' warriors,  
An' they'll live out their dreams, big and small.  
And they'll struggle with their jobs; with their husbands an' their wives,  
An' they'll talk about "the best days of their lives",  
In my High School._

[ It's the Start of Something New In His High School ]

It was usual for the halls of McKinley High to echo the voice of one Jacob Ben Israel the morning of the first day of the academic year. The gossip blogger, currently in his Senior year at the Ohio school would skip around school interviewing prominent seniors of their future after high school and their hopes for life later on. Most students thought it was useless and nosy but the interviews were carried out every year anyway, new gossip-mongers hosting it every two or three years.

"Artie Abrams, wheelchair kid, National Show Choir Champions New Directions' new lead male vocalist, aspiring filmmaker," the curly haired Jacob said to the camera, alongside his cameraman and the mentioned Artie. "What are your plans for the future?"

Artie seemed to be in thought before answering. "I'll be hoping to lead the New Directions to another Nationals victory, and applying to film schools...yeah." Jacob raised his eyebrow, muttered an almost inaudible 'thanks' before turning to one of the girls standing right besides Artie. "Brittany S. Pierce, almost nineteen years of age, ex-Senior class President. What are you going to do after school, that is, if you graduate?"

Brittany didn't look the least bit offended. "Chase after unicorns, visit Santa Claus in the North Pole...that's what you mean, right?" the blonde added the last part after seeing the look of disbelief on Jacob's face. The gossip blogger nodded hesitantly before turning to the girl standing on the other side of Artie.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, glee club's new lead female, the Asian Vampire girl, soon to be Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang. Which colleges are you aiming for?" Jacob asked. The dark-haired girl opened her mouth and was about to answer, when a serious-looking man arrived next to them. By the looks of it, he looked to be angry.

His eyes flicked from Brittany to Artie to Tina, and he finally spoke. "Mr Abrams, Ms Cohen-Chang and Ms Pierce. In my office, _now_. Get Mr Evans there as well." With that, Principal Figgins turned and marched off. The three glee clubbers exchanged looks, wondering why they'd been called to his office.

"I'll get Sam, Brittany wheel Artie there," Tina said, looking tense. "I hope we aren't in trouble." Brittany was biting her lips while Artie signalled to her to push him to the Principal's office. Tina scooted off to the locker to find one Sam Evans.

* * *

Sam was rummaging through his locker, sorting out stuff when Tina found him. It was the first he'd seen her in a long time, and though he wasn't as close to her as he had been to the other Glee girls, he waved. She ran to him.

"Sam, it's Principal Figgins. He wants the four of us - me, Artie, Brittany and you in his office. I'm not sure why, though." Sam nodded and taking his books in one hand, walked with her.

It was awkward. "So...how's Mike? Things must be tough at Chicago." Sam asked, in an attempt to converse with the Asian girl.

"They are kind of hard on him there...but he's coping. I...miss him _so much_." Tina looked so close to tears that Sam didn't press further.

The two walked in silence till the Principal's office, where Artie and Brittany were waiting. Sue Sylverster, the cheerleading coach stood alongside the swimming coach Roz Washington and the glee club director, Spanish teacher Will Schuester.

Principal Figgins called the four inside and Sam quickly identified that Principal Figgins and Mr. Schue had been stuck in a fight between Coach Sylvester and Coach Washington.

"Welcome, glee club. Sue, Will and Roz were just talking about you all," Figgins said. Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany exchanged looks – _what was going on_?

"I am _not_ going to give up my synchronised swimming team, Figgins!" Roz Washington yelled, her teeth bared and eyes glaring at Sue. It was well-known that the two of them were arch-rivals.

"Black Sue, you need to understand that this glee club, _my_ glee club, was the only school team that won Nationals last year!" Sue matched the swimming coach's voice, and Mr Schuester just looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Is this about shutting New Directions down? Because that's not going to happen," Artie said, and everyone looked at him. "We won Nationals last year, and just because many of last year's team graduated does not mean we won't win this year."

"Hear, hear," Sam mouthed. Sue and Will nodded, while Roz grunted to show her disapproval of the glee club and of Sue one more time.

"Win the Nationals with six kids? Are you kidding me?" Roz raised her eyebrows and smirked at Sue. Before anyone could comment, though, Figgins spoke up.

"Roz is not wrong. You have only half the number of kids required for participating in competitions." Tina raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, we have seven. Me, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Sugar, and Blaine as well." she said, the others nodding. Roz smirked, while Sue and Will exchanged glances.

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but...Blaine quit glee." Will says, as the atmosphere in the room changed all of a sudden.

"Yup," Sue popped the 'P'. "Young Burt Reynolds is currently living his last week in the halls of McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio. He's transferring to gay school next week." Sue said, her voice dripping with disgust as Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany stood there, shocked.

"Are you - are you both serious?" Artie finally asked. None of them could process what had just happened. One of their best singers was transferring to Dalton Academy – his old school, and one of their major rivals.

Sue answered. "Of course we are, Wheels. I think Young Burt Reynolds felt that he didn't have obligation to this school now that Porcelain had graduated. I say, damn. I've never been as disgusted with the gay community as I am now." Figgins and Mr Schue had pursed their lips. Coach Washington took that chance to speak up.

"Do you see that? This band of misfits can't even handle the fact that their singer wants to transfer to gay school, how do you think they're going to manage getting new students to join?" she said, mock concern in her voice. "No one is going to join, and even if they do, I doubt these kids will get past Sectionals. My synchronised swimming team, on the other hand..."

"Principal Figgins, this is not fair," Sam said, a sudden confidence in him. "We got you Nationals, and that cheque worth so many dollars. You can't just cut us like that."

"And what did synchronised swimming get you? Nothing!" Sue agreed. Figgins sighed.

"Alright," he said, as Brittany and Tina cheered. "I give you three weeks. I don't care how you do it. I need twelve members, or the club's cut."

[ It's Just A Half Dozen Now ]

"I can't believe Blaine would do that." Artie said in the choir room later on. Neither of them had seen him that day, and each had a feeling he was avoiding them.

"Someone needs to convince him to stay," Tina said, her eyes flickering to Sam. Everyone else shifted their eyes to him as well. He shifted his feet – they were probably counting on him to speak to Blaine. He wasn't comfortable doing that, things between the two of them still hadn't smoothed out.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it...I just, I don't think Blaine will listen to me." he said. Brittany sighed. She still hadn't gotten used to coming to the choir room without Santana to accompany her.

"We should try and get Kurt to talk him out of transferring," Joe said, entering the room alongside Sugar. The rich girl spoke up on sitting with the others.

"I want Rory to come back." she sighed, looking at the ground. Artie rolled his eyes. Sugar's personality had definitely changed a bit since Rory had left for home. His student visa hadn't been extended, and his family had been missing him a lot.

"We all do," Sam said. He'd probably been Rory's closest friend while the Irish boy had stayed in the States.

"Come on, everyone! We need to get some plans in action for recruiting new members!" Mr Schuester entered the choir room, and upon seeing everyone's gloomy faces, sighed. "You know, exactly three years ago, we were at five members with all the jocks determined to throw slushies on the members' faces...and look what happened last year. We won Nationals."

"But apparently, winning Nationals isn't going to help us get new members," Sam said. "Mr Schuester, you don't understand...you'd think winning Nationals would bring some glory to this club, but no...we may not be getting slushie facials everyday, but some of us are still not very high up in the pyramid."

Most nodded. "No one cares that we won Nationals – last few days last year everyone was so good to us that there was hope we'd get new recruits this year, but...apparently not." Joe voiced.

"A cafeteria performance isn't going to do it, Mr Schue! Look what happened the two times we tried that – a- we were ignored; b- we started a food fight." Tina said.

"Well, we did get a member each of those times... There are a few Journey songs, I just checked, that we haven't performed." Will Schuester started, but stopped once he realised that none of the current glee club members was interested. "Gaga, then. Cafeteria. How does that sound?"

"Wait, Lady Gaga?" Joe asked. Mr Schue nodded. "I'm okay with that. Not too happy, but I'll perform."

"Ooh, Lady Gaga! I can sing like her!" Sugar said, as everyone laughed.

"Lady Gaga is a genius. We may have done her songs before, but if there's anyone who can convince McKinley freshmen to join the New Directions, it's her." Artie said, and Tina agreed.

"I'll dress like a unicorn!" Brittany said, and after earning some raised eyebrows, added: "What? She dresses weird, and I am unicorn!"

The choir room laughed slightly, as Sam - who hadn't agreed or disagreed to Gaga yet - spoke up. "There's only one song that'll be great for something like this. It was done before, and that was one of the best performances ever...it really showcased what glee club was all about."

While Joe and Sugar had no clue of what Sam was talking about, Artie grinned. "Time to get those tees out, huh?" he said. Tina smiled, and Brittany stayed clueless. This was what glee club was about.

[ We Were Born This Way ]

The next morning, Brittany was called to Emma Schuester's office for a chat about academics. She seemed to have forgotten her way there - to be honest, Brittany had never been to the guidance counsellor's office without someone for company. She looked completely lost until a redhead ran into her.

"You're Brittany S. Pierce, right?" the girl asked. Brittany observed that she had on a floral skirt that was at least a decade old. The blonde Cheerio nodded. The redhead girl stopped giggling for a moment. "Mrs Schuester, she wants you in her office right now."

Brittany nodded. This girl had probably been sent to her to remind her of the appointment. "Can you lead the way?" she asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the redhead girl, who looked to be freshman.

The two walked as the bell rang for first period. Brittany actually didn't have a clue which her first class was. Santana would usually have been the one who took her to her first class...

"I'm Kat Turner, by the way. I like volleyball, theatre and unicorns." The redhead grinned, and the word 'unicorns' caught Brittany's attention.

"Unicorns? I love them!" she said, excitedly. This was actually the first girl Brittany had met who believed in unicorns - Santana said she could tolerate them. Brittany didn't know what she could say to convince everyone that unicorns were magical.

Kat Turner smiled at her. "I could tell," she said. By then, the two unicorn-lovers had reached Emma Schuester's office and Kat lead Brittany in. The guidance counsellor looked up and smiled at them.

"Thank you, Katerina, you can have a seat." Kat Tutner returned a smile and took the seat diagonally opposite to Mrs Schuester, leaving the seat directly opposite empty for Brittany to sit. The blonde sat cautiously, wondering what Mrs Schuester would want with her.

"I don't know how to put this, but..." Mrs Schuester looked Brittany in the eye. "It's only the second day, Brittany, but the teachers are very concerned. They fear you will fail to graduate this year, either."

Brittany didn't know what to say. Staying back a year without Santana and the others was bad enough, but she really didn't want to not graduate for another year.

"What can I do?" Brittany asked conversationally. Emma Schuester shuffled some papers on her desk before answering.

"Well, Will and I were thinking about it last night. Katerina here offered you free tutoring in Spanish and Chemistry. We can't guarantee anything, but that'll probably even pass you!" Emma tried to be enthusiastic about it, but to no avail. Brittany nodded.

"I like Kat Turner, she likes unicorns. I'm up for it," she said, smiling. Mrs Schuester smiled slightly as well, and turned to another pressing matter regarding Brittany at hand.

"Now, colleges. Even if you graduate, there's nothing saying you will get into a decent college." Brittany had actually thought about colleges last year with Santana. If she did graduate, there was one thing she had always wanted to do —

"Dance," Brittany told the guidance counsellor confidently. "I'm pretty sure I want to do dance in college, me and Santana had talked about this long ago."

Mrs Schuester nodded. "You need to apply to dance schools, then. You could get into at least one. I have a list of the colleges Mike had applied to last year, you could use the same. You should also apply to some colleges where you'll get in almost definitely, that will keep you safe in contention for colleges."

Before Brittany could comment, though, Kat Turner interrupted. "Can I say something on this matter, Mrs Schuester?" she asked, to which the guidance counsellor nodded.

"Well," she began. "A few of us juniors and sophomores have decided to reassemble the volleyball team this year, which had been a state champion a few years ago. We coach ourselves, with some help from Coaches Beiste and Sylvester. Looking at Brittany, I think she will be a good asset to our team, with her long legs and Cheerio training...if she is good, which I think she will be, there's always a chance for a scholarship. Volleyball could always help her get into Ohio State or something — it's a high probability."

Emma Schuester seemed to contemplate the volleyball team aspect before nodding. "That's a good idea, thanks, Katerina. I agree, Brittany's physique looks to be good for volleyball."

Brittany, who had been looking at the desk till now without making a comment, spoke up. "I'll join. I wanted to quit the Cheerios anyway...it's not the same without Santana and Quinn."

Kat Turner beamed at her and Mrs Schuester wrote something down on her file of Brittany. "That's great, Brittany! Meet me after school, I'll take you to practice." The redhead got up to leave but was stopped.

"Katerina, would you mind taking Brittany to first period English?" Kat shook her head. Brittany stood up as Mrs Schuester said her last words to the blonde ex-Cheerio.

"I'll tell your class shifts to the coaches, Brittany," she said. "Volleyball will do you good."

Outside the office, Brittany turned to Kat. The younger girl looked up eagerly, wondering what the senior would want with her.

"Kat...you should join the glee club. We're national champions, you know. And this week we're going to dress like unicorns!" the tall blonde exclaimed. The thing was that Brittany really liked this girl, Kat, and wanted to spend more time with the sophomore. They could talk about unicorns and Santa Claus all day, and to be honest, Brittany felt that she'd miss Santana less if Kat and her got close.

Kat Turner smiled. "I'll think about it, Brittany! I'm okay at singing, not really good. When do you think I can audition?" the redhead was being polite — she'd heard about the club's zero reputation at McKinley, she didn't really want to try out.

"Choir room, two periods after lunch. I'm sure you'll love it!" Brittany waved, and after briefly touching Kat's shoulder, left a sophomore alone in the corridor. And this sophomore was now contemplating what she wanted: true non-theatre geek 'friends', or no slushies in her face.

_Well_, she thought. _It's not like I get any respect from the popular kids anyway_.

[ Just A Little Help ]

That day at lunch, all the senior members spoke of their unsuccessful tries at recruiting for glee club.

"You know the football dudes. They would've slushied me or something if Coach Beiste wouldn't have interrupted," Sam said. The others nodded in understanding. Artie moaned about no one listening to him if he started talking about glee while Joe and Sugar chatted in a corner.

"I hung up a sign-up sheet today by the notice boards. I doubt anyone even looks at it." Tina sighed. "Looks like the only time that sheet was useful was when we first joined New Directions."

"Well, you all should be happy with me then!" Brittany said excitedly as she put her tray down next to Sam. "I met a unicorn like me, and I convinced her to join glee!"

Tina, Artie, and Sam exchanged glances. They weren't sure how to interpret the blonde.

"That's great, Brittany! When is this, uh, '_unicorn_' going to audition?" Artie asked softly. Brittany brightened.

"Oh, she said she isn't very good at singing, but after lunch, at glee - She's auditioning then!"

The table was quiet for a while, even Joe and Sugar seemed to have run out of things to talk about. Tina's eyes were glazed, like they were when she thought about Mike.

"I miss everyone so much," she said. There wasn't any need to say who 'everyone' was — Brittany, Joe, Sugar, Sam and Artie knew who the dark-haired Asian was talking about.

"Finn would have handled everything so well. Who knows, we might already have football players auditioning for glee." Artie sighed

"I wonder what Santana is doing now. Do you think she's met a mermaid?" Brittany asked. Santana had apparently gotten admission in a very famous and elite event management institute in France. She was the farthest away from Lima amongst the graduated glee clubbers.

"Let's skype them today." Sam said. He was missing Mercedes so much, like Jesus...he'd never missed anyone as much. He'd spoken to her just last night, but it wasn't the same.

Artie agreed. "Yeah. Come at my place, I'll set up the webcam and stuff."

After everyone had decided on a timing for Skype, Joe asked a question very out of the blue. "Has anyone seen Blaine today?"

"He's _definitely_ avoiding us," Sam said. As much as he wasn't fond of Blaine, he knew that the New Directions weren't ready to lose one of their best singers. What was even wrong with the dude?

"We should corner him." Artie said matter-of-factly, to which Sugar piped up: "And fight! Fight!".

Artie chuckled lightly. "No, really. After he finishes his boxing practice. Coax it out of him. If that doesn't work, we'll have to get Kurt to convince him."

"He's probably spoken to Kurt already, you know. Maybe we should speak to Kurt first." Tina said. She wasn't too comfortable with the whole 'cornering' option.

"I want to talk to Blaine first. Figure out why it is that he wants to leave McKinley." Sam said.

"I really hope the Cheshire cat isn't behind this," Brittany sighed, sounding worried. "Santana says he is behind everything bad that happens to the New Directions."

[ Friends All Around ]

Will Schuester was sorting through some of his Spanish notes when his wife entered through the door, beaming. Will looked up, wondering what exactly had just happened.

"You're going to be very happy! I've got great news regarding the glee club." she said, and suddenly the Spanish teacher was reminded of an Emma Pillsbury the year he had taken over the New Directions.

"What's going on?" he asked, smiling. Emma gave Will a tiny peck on the check and related to him the best set of news he'd heard in a while. (Well, since that meeting with Figgins, anyway.)

"Well, for starters, Katerina Turner might join glee," Emma started. Will grinned — even though he didn't know if the girl could sing or not, at this stage he'd take anyone. "Secondly, Roz Washington has now diverted her attention towards cutting the soccer team, so we're free to grow." A bigger smile now graced Will. Even though he felt sad for Shannon Beiste's soccer team, at least his glee club wouldn't be cut!

"And, the last news is what I'm pretty sure you'll love the most!"

Emma Schuester then told her husband something that brightened his face, something that he vowed he wouldn't repeat to the glee club.

[ News & News ]

Blaine was walking back from boxing when he saw them. He was so tired that he could fall asleep right then and there but he decided to control his eyelids at least until last period, which was English. Blaine supposed sleeping through Miss Holcombe's Shakespeare lectures would be okay – well, he knew a lot about all the plays anyway.

He'd had a really hard training session – so many things on his mind and so many people he wanted to punch. He knew he shouldn't have practiced this hard at school, but some things were getting a lot to him these days.

He saw Artie and Joe first. Bit obvious, really - Joe, wheeling Artie who seemed to have a determined look on his face. Sam appeared besides them a second or so later, and Blaine's frown deepened. He'd been trying his level best to avoid the glee club ever since his meeting with Mr Schuester – and there they were. Catching him at a vulnerable moment when he was genuinely exhausted by banging his fist continually on a punching bag.

Blaine tried to make it look like he hadn't seen them, though it was difficult. The three of them seemed to have decided this strategy beforehand - _corner Blaine after boxing_. They were trying to look bold, but Blaine decided that Joe was a bit reluctant about this.

He just somehow knew that it was him they were after.

Sure enough, they came up to him. He acted like he didn't know they were there, he _tried_ acting like they were invisible. For a moment, he thought it worked but then he heard Artie's voice and for once he had no clue of what he was going to tell them.

"You've been ignoring us, Blaine."

[ Cornering and Ignoring ]

In the choir room that day, two voices could be heard singing clearly. There was a certain sadness in their voices, but their voices flowed together perfectly and one would just stop and stare at them for a while. The two girls had put on brave faces, thinking of their significant others: when Tina sang, she saw Mike before her eyes and Brittany could only visualise Santana as the lyrics came out.

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your sid_e

Tina sang the opening as Brittany performed a small dance routine around her. Her eyes flew to the last time she'd seen Mike.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Brittany stopped and joined Tina in a perfect move, and they sang the chorus together.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing too  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to make it through the day  
And make it okay,  
I miss you_

In the audience, all the guys and Will Schuester were shocked by the song choice of the two girls. Wasn't this a break-up song? How could they sing it when they hadn't broken up with Mike or Santana in the first place?

Brittany started singing her solo as Tina danced with her. Mr Schuester had to admit that Brittany was amazing when it came to singing and dancing at the same time.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, it reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

The girl once again moulded their voice together and sang together.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing too  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone,  
The words I hear to make it through the day  
And make it okay,  
I miss you_

After a brief dance routine, the two girls sang the bridge, singing every other line. At this moment, they felt, they knew they'd love their girlfriend and boyfriend forever.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

And this time they sang the last chorus, the boys were blown away by the girls' command and force put into the song. Brittany and Tina's voices sounded great, especially now.

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing too  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone,  
The words I hear to make it through the day  
And make it okay,  
I...miss you_

Brittany and Tina finished, and Artie commented first.

"Isn't this, like, a _break-up_ song?" he asked, a bit bewildered. The two girls looked at each other and sighed.

"We thought you'd say that," Brittany started. "But we sang it anyway, because it used to be both of ours' favourite song, and even Sugar agreed that it could relate to a long distance relationship."

Sam nodded, still unconvinced. The song he and Joe had picked was any day a more fitting choice, in his opinion.

"Both of you did sing well though. Great job! Sam, didn't you say you wanted to go next?" Mr Schuester complemented the girls as the blonde boy got up. He signalled to Joe as well, and after picking up his guitar, he started singing.

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

Joe joined Sam in the chorus. The song did somehow relate to Sam and he thought of Mercedes in Los Angeles as he sang.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Joe took over singing and although he didn't say the words for anyone in particular he enjoyed singing Richard Marx.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy_

The two of them joined once again for the chorus, the bridge and the chorus.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance_

_Oh you can't see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

The music ended, and with it, Sam and Joe's voices faded out. The first voice heard was Sue Sylvester's - it could be seen that she had no pity for Tina, who was on the verge of tears.

"Well, Lady Lips and Christian Dreadlocks, as emotionally touching this song was, I have an objection."

Artie, Mr Schuester both sighed as the self-appointed co-director of the glee club took the stage. Her signature tracksuit, pink this time, was showing off a tiny bulge on her stomach which revealed her soon-to-happen pregnancy. She scribbled something on the board which the glee club members realised was "MOVING ON" a few seconds later.

"Singing break up songs is not a way to move on. While I get that you miss Other Asian, Santana, Aretha and the others a lot, performing _I-miss-you_ songs at the Sectionals will not suffice!" Sue half-yelled. She wanted to show Roz Washington that her glee club would win, no matter what. She had plans. And everyone singing sad and often irrelevant songs was not the part of her winning plan.

Will Schuester stood up, in an effort to enthuse the New Direction kids into performing something more lively and happy. While he did not like how Sue had scolded the glee club members, he did agree with her.

"Sue's right. We need to get practicing that Lady Gaga number - you are performing it tomorrow in the cafeteria, remember."

The glee club was silent for a while when Sugar Motta entered the choir room. No one had realised that she hadn't been present for either of the performances. Alongside the rich girl stood a blonde girl, who was hesitating in her footsteps while Sugar pulled her along.

"Hi guys! Una here wants to audition for us! She's really good, I heard her sing!" Sugar's crackling yet high-pitched voice excitedly uttered the words as Artie wondered how she had changed so much over the past year. Sure, she was still very much her self-diagnosed-Asperger's self at times but Artie had seen how she'd become much more selfless. Maybe Rory had really been that good with her.

Mr Schue coughed. "Um, why are you late, Sugar?"

The girl frowned slightly. "That's not what you should be saying right now! You should be asking Una here to audition!"

Artie sighed. Yeah, some things about Sugar did remain the same.

"Okay, then!" Will's gaze turned to this girl, Una. She had long brown hair and a pretty smile. She was wearing green, something which Will recollected seeing Rory wear every other day. And then he recognised the girl - it was Una Donnelly, the recently adopted girl who had just come to Lima from Ireland.

Which explained it, he thought. This was Sugar's way of missing Rory. Befriending an Irish girl and helping her through McKinley.

"Una, please go ahead and sing a song."

The Irish girl stepped in front of the glee club and its doubtful faces. She was about to sing one of her favourite songs, and just the type of song she liked to. Una was going to _blow_ the glee club people off their feet.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell too deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
I never liked it anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me_

_This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me,  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

No one was exactly sure when, but before the end of the song, almost the whole of the New Directions were dancing alongside Una Donnelly. Sugar had probably started it, joined by Joe and Tina, followed by the others. Artie now agreed with Mr Schuester and Coach Sue - it was all so better when they were singing energetic and fast song. The song wasn't happy, true, but it did give some happiness. Artie wasn't sure why though.

"Now _this_ is what I was talking about. My New Directions, happy unite. I like that!" Sue's comment made several roll their eyes. Hadn't it been just a year ago that she hated them? "I don't care for what Bird's Nest here says, you are joining us. That is final, Bambi, get it?"

Una was a bit confused over her being calles 'Bambi' but let it slide, smiling because she'd just been complimented by a Nationals champion coach. And she was in! Glee club would be her home, now.

[ Movin' On & A Fresh Face ]

That afternoon, Brittany kept her promise and met Kat Turner by the locker. The young redhead beamed at her and Britt smiled back.

"Hi, Britt! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the choir room today, I had some work to do." Kat apologised. Her statement was a lie, though. She'd just been afraid at the reaction of her volleyball girls. She was their vice-captain, after all, and she didn't want them to mock her for joining the New Directions as much as she wanted to.

"It's okay...but you should definitely come in time for our unicorn dance tomorrow!" Britt said, excited at the prospect of unicorns. Kat almost rolled her eyes but stopped when she realised what she was doing. _Wait, what?_ she asked herself. _When did I start to turn into mocker?_

_Here's the thing about me – I've always been a wallflower, if I wanted to be honest. Kat Turner, invisible. All of middle school, I was bullied. And then my sister walked out on us - typical, right? That pineapple. She never even returned our calls. By the end of middle school, I had almost gone into depression. But then everything changed. I went to camp that year, and discovered my love for performing arts and drama in particular._

_I returned to the lousy town of Lima a changed person. The bullying almost disappeared in freshman year when I made friends with the drama kids. I was still scared of the girls who trouble me earlier, but now it was so much easier. They spent their time making a name for themselves in the school while I had fun with the theatre geeks._

_This year, I decided to help restart the volleyball team. Why? Because that had been another thing I'd fallen in love with back at camp. Even though a few Cheerios were a part of the team, I didn't mind because my drama club friends had joined to support me._

_To me, rolling my eyes at a Senior's obsession over unicorns was a serious sign that my new Cheerio friends from the volleyball team were starting to rub off. Didn't I like unicorns a lot myself?_

Still deep in thoughts, Kat took Brittany to the court where the volleyball team had started practicing. While Brittany went on about a mystical creature, Kat's mind was clearly elsewhere.

Coach Sue and Coach Beiste called Brittany aside for a small interaction and then private tryout. Kat went to the dressing room, and soon realised that nearly evry girl in there was glaring a her.

"A Senior? Really? And a show choir girl nonetheless." A blonde Cheerio names Madison spat. Kat looked down as she heard murmurs of agreement. This wasn't how she had imagined the afternoon to go.

"Yeah, next thing we know, you'll be undermining us more by joining loser club. Drama club unnerves us as it is." Madison's sidekick, Ally said. This, Kat thought wasn't true. All of the Cheerios except Madison and Ally had acclimatised well to the drama club's company.

"I am, in fact, auditioning for glee club tomorrow. I am tutoring Brittany in Spanish this year, and...she looks like she'll play really good volleyball. She asked me to join the New Directions, and...I am seriously considering it," Kat said patiently.

Some of the girls shook their head disbelievingly. Madison was still aghast at Kat's confession.

"Yeah, but a _Senior_? We had promised each other we won't bring one in the team. Pierce will be bossing us around the next you know." she said.

"Brittany won't do that. I vouch for her. If she does it, y'all are free to kick me out of the team." Kat assured them. Most of the girls nodded, seeing this as the end of the discussion. Some still looked reluctant though.

Kat turned to head further through the locker room to change into appropriate clothes, but looked back for a moment. "Oh, and one more thing. If anyone wants to join glee club, feel free to do it. Considering I'll be joining it soon, no one is going to _bully_ you."

Wow, Kat thought. When had I turned that confident?

Everyone knew that the world 'bully' was directed at Madison. In a corner of the room, a certain blonde Cheerio was seriously contemplating her hopes of joining the New Directions

[ Attitude Changes & Bullies ]

That night, most of the New Directions gathered at Artie's house. His room was set up for a nice big skype call. Sam came in last, a sad look on his face.

"Mercedes can't make it," he said. "She's going out with her new friends."

He did look very disappointed. Sam had spoken to his long-distance girlfriend a few minutes prior to his arrival at the Abrams' house. He remembered when he'd promised to love her forever...it was only one year, he'd said. He wasn't sure how the whole long-distance thing was working out now - she had her life there, he had his here. They did speak everyday, but it _just wasn't the same_.

Sam walked to the window, and spoke words clearly as he could. When he sang, he thought of Mercedes.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have.._

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad_

_But they don't know  
what I know  
Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back_

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

_Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,_

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away..._

[ She's All He Has ]

Next day in the morning, Kat was sorting through her locker when a blonde girl appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Kat."

Kat turned to the ponytail-ed Cheerio and nodded. "Hi, Brianna." Kat hadn't really interacted with this girl much. She knew that the junior was really perky and popular, sure she did. Why would Brianna Stone want to talk to Kat, though? She supposed it was for volleyball.

"Um...I wanted to say something about your joining the glee club."

"Oh, I haven't joined yet," Kat laughed, but she was curious to know what Brianna wanted to say about the glee club.

"Oh," the blonde said. "But I just wanted to say...I think that was bold of you. Going against most of the team like that. I probably would have done it, but ended up in remorse."

Kat cracked a small smile. "Glad to see that someone supports me."

[ Support ]

Mr Schuester was met by Kat during a free period when he'd been sitting alone in the auditorium, working out some lesson plans for the glee club.

"I want to audition for the New Directions." she said. This was it. She was just one step away from 'Loserland'.

"That's great, Katerina! Have you practiced a song?" Will broke into a grin. He had hope now - if Katerina turned out to be even okay if not good, they'd have another member. Una Donnelly had been great – his hopes for the glee club retaining the Nationals trophy had definitely risen after welcoming the Irish to the club.

"Yes. I'll be performing _Journey to the Past_ from _Anastasia_. Can I do it now?"

"If you don't mind performing without music? Sure." Will smiled and gestured her to go ahead. Kat climbed up and took centrestage, imagining the music play in the background. This was a song she's practically grown up with, she didn't really need a band to sing it.

Kat tapped her foot for the beat and began.

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_

Kat's fairly high vocals were perfect for the song, which was sung brilliantly. Will wondered how he's never realised her talent for the three years he'd taught her Spanish.

_Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now!  
Courage don't desert me!_

_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you..._

_One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!  
At last!  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
yea..._

Kat finished the song and smiled as she saw Will clapping.

"Welcome to the New Directions!"

[ Welcome to Loserville ]

It was all very much planned. Tina and Artie had put together a good number, with the customized t-shirts and fast dance moves. The two of them, along with Brittany were going to lead the group. Sam, Joe, Una and even Sugar ("Spoilt") had their own solos. They managed to squeeze Kat in at the last moment.

The cafeteria was abuzz with students. With one last look at each other, the New Directions started their song.

Brittany ("I'm With Stoopid" and an 'up' arrow) spoke the first line or intro. Artie had insisted it was her, being that her voice matched perfectly with Gaga's spoken voice.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby_

Tina started singing the first verse, hesitantly but clearly. Some of the freshman started looking her way, but she continued singing. Her old "Brown Eyes" t-shirt was intact.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say,"_

The other glee club members joined her in the chorus. Una's voice was prominent, with her "Bambi" t-shirt which Sue had ordered perfectly fitting.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Tina lead the group through the post-chorus as well, this time with Artie whose "Four Eyes" t-shirt was bouncing as Joe wheeled him.

_Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Joe took over the next verse – with his "Bible Boy" t-shirt – along with back-up by Sam ("Trouty Mouth") and Kat as the others danced. Almost all the McKinley kids who had lunch that period were looking up. Sam could proudly observe that some were actually laughing and singing along, like it had happened when the God Squad had sung _Stereo Hearts_. He hoped someone would be enthused by the performance and audition for New Directions.

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen  
Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth_

Artie sang now, with powerful back-ups provided by Una, Kat, Sugar and Sam. His solo was boosted by the fact that this performance of _Born This Way_ was nothing like their performances of _We Got the Beat_ or _Empire State of Mind_.

_A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe ya_

Tina lead the chorus once more. By now, a few freshmen and sophomores were silently tapping their feet or singing along. _Well_, she thought, _maybe winning the Nationals did have some impact this year_.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way_

_Oooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Una and Sam sang the bridge together. Sam's voice wasn't exactly suited for the song, but he sang nonetheless and a different effect was added to the performance.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way_

When Tina sang the next few lines, she was reminded of their original performance of Born This Way. She was singing this for them, all of them. This song was so perfect for their club, she knew it. They were all different, but there was that one thing in common that had brought them together.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave._

And this time, the New Directions sang together.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself, and you're set  
I'm on the right track  
Baby, I was born this way_

_Oooh, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooo, there ain't no other way  
Baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way_

Brittany sang the next few lines as the rest of the glee club sang the "Hey!"s. The cafeteria was giving a good response, and the New Directions were plain happy.

_I was born this way (hey!)  
I was born this way (hey!)  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way (hey!)  
I was born this way (hey!)  
I was born this way (hey!)  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way!_

They finished the song with a bang. Although it wasn't a standing ovation they received, it was something milder but encouraging nonetheless. The New Directions looked at each other and grinned.

In a corner, a boy with a bowtie and gelled hair had been looking on. Blaine Anderson had been looking on the whole while, resisting the urge to sing along. He sighed and left.

* * *

**author's notes**:

So! How was it? Did you like what I wrote? Well, in case you did or in case you didn't, please feel free to drop a review :) Reviews are like a Fabrevans kiss, after all ;)

What do you think about the songs - how was Sam there singing Bruno Mars? Or Brittany and Tina singing Avril Lavigne? Please let me know if you have any doubts.

On the plotlines - Blaine? Sugar and Rory? Mercedes? Kat? Madison Taylor and Brianna Stone? Did you like the third person?

Feel free to tell me your ideas! And if you want any spoilers for the next episode, please fill my inbox with lovely PMs =]

I owe the completion of this chapter to my twin, Louise (penname: downstage) who pestered me time and again. Also goes to my beta iJewel and everyone at RoseScorpius Fans Forum :)

Y'all can expect the next chapter by the end of the month, I think.

Please don't favourite without alerting/reviewing, if possible! :D

'Til then ;)

~Isha

Until then!


End file.
